My Love Story
by Rozzeana
Summary: Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang penulis spesialis cerita cinta bahagia, sudah banyak cerita bahagia yang dia tulis. Tapi sebanyak apapun itu tetaplah hanya sebuah tulisannya. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya sendiri? Apa berakhir bahagia juga? #NHFD8/Past/


NOTE :: Normal POV

 _Hinata POV_

"Bicara"

 _'Dalam hati'_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Love Story**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada berapa banyak kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia didunia ini? Pasti sudah tak terhitung. Itu sebabnya aku ingin terus membuat cerita cinta, karena aku adalah seorang Novelis kisah cinta. Sudah banyak kisah cinta dari berbagai sudut pandang dan kalangan yang aku kisahkan, tapi ada satu yang belum pernah aku kisahkan yaitu kisah cintaku._

 _Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Jika kalian datang ketoko buku dan mencari namaku dengan nama tersebut, ku pastikan kalian tidak akan menemukannya karena aku memakai nama samaran. Awalnya aku hanyalah seorang penulis dalam blog yang ku miliki, sekitar satu tahun lalu akhirnya aku ditawari untuk membuat sebuah novel._

 _Sekarang akan ku ceritakan, kisah cinta yang kualami 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

"Gadis itu kenapa?"

Seorang pria bicara setengah berbisik saat melewati sebuah rumah yang cukup besar karena terlihat seorang gadis duduk dibangku yang didekatkan pada pagar balkon rumah tersebut dengan memejamkan matanya dan memegang sebuah pena ditangannya. Akan terlihat normal jika gadis itu hanya diam, tapi tingkah gadis itu yang seperti sedang menulis diudara membuat pria itu heran.

Pria bersurai kuning pendek dengan kulit kecoklatan itu terus menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang masih melanjutkan kegiatan menulis diudaranya. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa permisi pria itu masuk kedalam halaman rumah yang kebetulan pintu pagar rumah itu tidak dikunci bahkan sedikit terbuka.

"AHH!" Gadis itu secara tiba - tiba membuka matanya seraya berteriak lalu berdiri dengan tangan tetap bertopang pada pagar balkon. "Ini bagus untuk cerita selanjutnya!" Tanpa sadar pria yang belum disadari keberadaannya oleh gadis itu ikut tersenyum melihat sang gadis bicara sendiri diatas balkon. "...lalu mereka akan seperti ini, ah tidak akan lebih bagus jik- GYAAA!"

Tanpa sengaja tangan gadis itu terpeleset saat akan kembali berpegangan pada pagar balkon dan itu membuat sang gadis kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dari atas balkon.

"Oy!"

Karena panik dan terkejut pria itu melempar asal ransel yang sedari tadi tersampir dibahu kirinya, dan dengan segera berjalan cepat menuju gadis itu yang sudah terjatuh.

"Eit!"

"Wuah!"

Gadis yang terjatuh dari balkon itu berhasil ditangkap oleh pria bersurai kuning yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kalau aku tak kebetulan lewat, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" Omel pria itu, dia tidak mengakui kegiatan beberapa saat lalu.

"Ah, _Arigatou_. Kau tetanggaku?"

"Tidak aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Pria itu menurunkan gadis itu dari _gendongannya_. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 18tahun. Panggil saja Naruto." Pria bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah cengiran 5 jari. "Kau..."

"Eh?" gadis yang belum sempat memperkenalkn dirinya menatap bingung Naruto karena menatapnya intens.

"Matamu seperti rembulan." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. "Pakai lensa kontak ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok." Jawab gadis itu sedikit gelisah dengan sikap Naruto yang terus menatap matanya, walau dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya tapi wajah Naruto terus mengikuti arah tatapannya.

"Aku seperti pernah lihat mata yang seperti itu." Naruto akhirnya berdiri tegak didepan Hinata. "Ah, dimajalah ada seseorang yang memiliki mata sepertimu. Aaa... Jika tidak salah artikel itu membahas sebuah keluarga bangsawan eng... Siapa namanya." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. "Ryuga? Bukan, bukan. Hmm."

"Hyuga." Lirih gadis itu.

"Ah, ya itu. Kau juga seorang Hyuga kah? Pantas rumahmu sangat besar."

"Ah! Sudahlah!" Omel Gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Gadis bersurai Indigo itu menatap polos Naruto yang juga sedang menatap gadis itu. "Matamu memang indah." Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk menyambut tahun baru."

 _DHEG_

Wajah gadis itu mendadak sedikit memerah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"A-aku selalu sendirian setiap tahun baru!" Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey! Setidaknya beritahu siapa namamu?"

"Hinata!" Jawabnya seraya menghentikan langkahnya yang baru beberapa langkah itu lalu berbalik menatap Naruto.

 _Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu banyak bertanya, apalagi aku tidak kenal._

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi aku marah lho!" Ancam Hinata lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto

"Kau kan sudah marah." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

 _BLAM!_

Pintu rumah itu ditutup cukup keras oleh Hinata.

 _._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 _Seperti itulah awal mulanya kisahku dimulai. Dia pria menyebalkan, itulah yang aku pikirkan saat itu tentangnya. Tapi semua pemikiran itu berubah dalam sekejap, seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama kami. Dan hari itu adalah hari..._

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Dari jendela rumah dilantai atas rumah Hinata, terlihat Hinata sedang menulis diatas sebuah meja didekat sebuah ranjang, ya bisa dipastikan itu adalah kamarnya.

 _TING TONG_

Hinata langsung meninggalkan kegiatannya, dan bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa?"

Hanya dengan memunculkan sedikit kepalanya, Hinata mengintip siapa yang datang dengan membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Hinata."

Dengan wajah terkejut, Hinata yang terlanjur membuka pintu tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Ada perlu apa? Dan lagi apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Hinata yang masih terkejut.

"Kemarin aku menemukan buku tentang Hyuga di perpustakaan, dan disana ada namamu, dibuku itu tertulis jika tanggal ulang tahunmu adalah hari ini." Jawab Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah Hinata. "Hinata, kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu bersamaku kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengangkat sebuah Cinnamons Roll ditangannya.

 _Wah wangi sekali, tapi..._

"Aku ingin bisa berteman denganmu."

"Hah?" Dengan wajah memerah Hinata menatap terkejut Naruto.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk pulanglah."

Dengan sedikit paksaan Hinata mendorong Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hey! Tung..."

Karena didorong oleh Hinata, tubuh Naruto sedikit tidak seimbang dan akhirnya kue yang sedang dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Beruntung walau jatuh, kue itu masih ada diatas piring hanya hiasannya saja yang menjadi berantakan.

"Maaf."

Dengan rasa bersalah, Hinata berjongkok dan mengambil kue yang jatuh itu lalu menyerahkan kembali ke Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bilang sudah biasa sendiri?" Tanya Naruto setelah menerima kuenya yang terjatuh dari Hinata.

"Karena aku suka sendiri." Jawab Hinata tapi dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _Usotsuki_!" Hinata menatap Naruto terkejut. "Jika memang kau suka sendiri kenapa kau bicara dengan kepala menunduk?" Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Sendiri itu mengerikan, Sendiri itu kesepian, dan kesepian bukanlah hal yang bisa disukai. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. "Kue ini memang berantakan, tapi masih bisa dimakan. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, setidaknya makanlah walau hanya satu suap."

 _'Eh dia membuatnya sendiri?'_

"Kau yang seorang penulis, dan aku calon chef lebih tepatnya _pastry chef._ Aku pasti akan menghilangkan keterbiasaanmu pada kesendirian dengan kue buatanku."

"Sebenarnya..."

"Tidak usah dipaksakan." Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya sendu. "Jika hal itu membuatmu memilih untuk sendirian, pasti itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau kau mengingatnya." Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Ayo makan."

"Baiklah." Hinata juga ikut tersenyum walau dengan mata sedikit berkaca - kaca, lalu menyuapkan kue yang dibawa Naruto dengan garpu yang juga dibawa Naruto.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 _Setelah hari itu, Naruto selalu datang kerumahku hampir setiap hari. Jika pun tidak datang karena sibuk dengan kuliahnya, dia pasti menelponku. Datang tidak datang dia memang selalu menelponku, setiap harinya pasti ada 1 panggilan darinya. Terganggu? Tidak, aku malah cukup bahagia. Karena akhirnya ada yang melihatku sebagai diriku bukan sebagai anggota Hyuga. Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti ini? Karena Naruto selalu bilang,_

"Hyuga terkenal sebagai bangsawan yang sangat tegas dan dingin, tapi kenapa kau begiti cengeng dan mudah dirayu? Hanya wajahmu saja yang mirip Hyuga, sifat dan sikapmu jauh dari Hyuga "

 _Bukan sekali dua kali dia bicara seperti itu sampai hari ini. Sebenarnya ucapannya itu termasuk kategori hinaan, tapi itu kenyataannya dan aku pun tidak bisa marah padanya. Tapi hubungan pertemanan kami tidak sampai satu tahun. Terjadi sedikit masalah diantara kami untuk pertama kalinya, dan setelahnya masih dihari yang sama hubungan kami pun berubah. Saat itu adalah musim panas dan tiba - tiba saja Naruto mengajakku mengunjungi Festival._

 _._

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 _TING TONG_

"Kyaa!"

Hinata menjerit terkejut, pasalnya setelah mendengar bel Hinata langsung membuka pintu ketika pintu terbuka sebuah buket bunga melayang kearahnya (baca : dilempar)

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan bunga ini dengan sedikit lebih romantis?" omel Hinata.

"Aku bukan karakter dinovelmu, jadi jangan berharap." Jawab pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "Kita pergi keluar yuk! Kau pasti bosan didalam rumah terus." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Kau tidak mau pergi?"

"Bu-bukan!" Hinata memeluk pelan buket bunga dari Naruto. "Tapi aku ingin ganti pakaian dulu." Lanjut Hinata.

"Haaah!" Naruto menghela nafas lalu menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Padahal dandan pun tidak akan ada berubah darimu Hinata. Tapi baiklah, akan ku tung-"

 _PLAKK!_

" _Ittai_."

Sendal rumah yang tadi masih dipakai Hinata dikakinya, kini salah satunya telah berada ditangannya dan dia gunakan untuk memukul lengan Naruto.

"Tunggu saja disini!" Omel Hinata lalu setengah berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 **...**

Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya kini mereka sudah berada dijalan.

"Panas!" Naruto mengipas - ngipas tangannya ke wajahnya.

 _'Apa - apaan sih dia? Tiba - tiba memberiku buket bunga dan mengajakku pergi!'_

Walau mengeluh Hinata tetap mengikuti Naruto meski sedikit berjauhan.

"Eh Naruto..! Kita mau kemana?" Walau terlambat bertanya Hinata akhirnya bertanya tujuan Naruto.

"Ketempat yang bagus." Jawab Naruto dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 _'Eh? Dimana yang tempat yang menurut Naruto bagus?'_

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata karena langkah kaki Hinata sedikit memelan.

 _'Sepertinya menakutkan dan membuatku gelisah.'_

"Disini!" Hinata menatap tempat disamping Naruto. "Festival! Kau suka kan?" Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata. "Ayo kesana!"

 _'Kenapa Naruto bisa sampai tahu hal yang diinginkan olehku?'_

Tak jauh dari awal festival, Hinata berhenti pada sebuah stand permainan menangkap ikan.

"Aku mau coba!" Hinata lalu berjongkok. "Paman satu." Pinta Hinata pada penjaga stand.

Walau terlihat mudah, tapi permainan ini cukup sulit. Dimana kita harus mengambil ikan didalam air menggunakan jaring yang terbuat dari kertas tipis. Kertas terkena air lalu tertimpa beban ikan, pasti akan sobek.

"Aku menyerah!" Keluh Hinata di jaring ketiganya, jangan tanya ada yang berhasil atau tidak.

"Haha... Mau aku ambilkan?" Tanya Naruto.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika bertanya pada Hinata lalu menunggu jawaban dulu baru bergerak. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Maruto sudah meminta jaring pertamanya dan tentu saja berhasil.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah ikan koki emas yang ada didalam kantung pada Hinata.

" _A-arigatou_." Hinata menerima kantung ikan.

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum saat kantung ikan itu diterima oleh Hinata, membuat Hinata menatap terkejut sejenak lalu ikut tersenyum. Hinata dan Naruto lalu melanjutkan berkeliling festival, dan selama didalam festival Hinata selalu menyambangi stand yang dilewatinya.

"Wah... Cantiknya." Perhatian Hinata kini terfokus pada stand yang menjual **Furin** (Lonceng Angin).

"Aku belikan, ya!" Tawar Naruto tapi dengan nada yang tak bisa ditolak.

"Biasanyakan ikan koki dan furin dibelikan untuk pacarnya. Bunga krisan merah tadi juga begitu. Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya?" Oceh Hinata.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap bingung.

"Tapi..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Semua berkat Naruto, aku sampai ada ditempat yang menyenangkan. _Arigatou ne_." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Untuk sesaat Naruto perhatian Naruto seperti terhisap oleh senyuman Hinata, bahkan ketika sadar wajah Naruto sudah sedikit memerah. Dengan segera Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah stand Furin.

"Paman berikan semua Furin ini padaku." Ujar Naruto panik.

"Jangan berlebihan!" Omel Hinata.

...

Setelah mencicipi beberapa stand makanan dan minuman lalu mencoba berbagai stand permainan. Hinata dan Naruto yang belum sampai ujung dari Festival, memutuskan tetap berkeliling.

 _DUGH_

"Uwaa!"

Karena jalan menunduk Hinata jadi kurang waspada hingga tanpa sengaja tertabrak oleh orang yang melintas karena sedang ramainya.

"Naruto?" Hinata yang hampir terjatuh baru sadar jika Naruto tidak ada didekatnya. "Wah, aku terpisah." Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan mencari Naruto. "Andai tadi aku memegang tangan Naruto, mungkin tidak akan terpisah." Ujar Hinata pada ikan yang tadi diberikan Naruto.

"Lho Naruto!?"

Mendengar nama orang yangs sedang dicarinya disebut, Hinata berbalik mencari asal suara. Sebenarnya dengan rambut berwarna Kuning, Naruto termasuk orang yang mudah dikenali ditengah keramaian.

"Itu dia. Narut-"

"Tadi aku melihatmu dengan seorang gadis, siapa dia? Kekasih barumu?"

Hinata yang ingin memanggil Naruto mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ada seorang pria menghampiri Naruto.

"Tapi jika tidak salah lihat, sepertinya dia jauh berbeda dari tipe gadis yang selama ini kau pacari. Apa kau ingin ganti suasana?" Tanya pria itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kalian datang bersama kesini? Apa karena dia seorang Hyuga?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami dulu satu SD, dia gadis yang tidak bisa sendiri, dia juga selalu memaksakan kemauannya pada teman - temannya. Ditambah lagi, dia itu gadis yang tidak memiliki selera, hobinya saja menghayal. Haha... Kau pasti dipaksanya untuk menemaninya kesinikan? Sudahlah tinggalkan saja dia, lebih baik ikut denganku akan kukenalkan kau pada para gadisku." Ejek pria itu.

"Jahat!"

Naruto dan pria itu menoleh pada seseorang yang menegur mereka. Dan ternyata Hinata sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan mata berkaca - kaca. Tas tangan dan kantung ikan yang dipegang Hinata sedari tadi pun sudah tergeletak diatas tanah.

"Padahal dulu kau bilang kita berteman, tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Jika dibelakngku kau menjelek - jelekkanku. Aku benci padamu Kiba!"

 _GREP_

Hinata yang baru akan pergi, ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Kiba, kau memang benar Hinata berbeda dengan para gadis yang selama ini aku kencani." Naruto mengambil tas tangan dan kantung ikan yang ada ditanah. "Selama ini mengencani mereka karena mereka yang memintanya dan aku menyudahinya pun karena mereka yang memintanya. Jika ada orang yang dikatakan tidak bisa sendiri itu bukan Hinata tapi aku." Naruto menyerahkan tas tangan dan kantung ikan yang diambilnya pada Hinata. "Meski tidak dipaksa aku akan tetap menemaninya, sehari, dua hari, satu minggu, satu tahun bahkan seumur hidup." Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kiba.

"Terserahlah! Kalian memang pasangan aneh!" Dengus Kiba kesal karena tak berhasil memprovokasi Naruto.

"Tapi..." Naruto yang sedang memandang arah kepergian Kiba, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Kiba benar, kau pasti tidak akan tahan denganku. Aku adalah gadis yang tidak memiliki selera dan sering memaksakan kehendakku."

"Apa kebersamaan kita selama ini terlihat main - main untukmu?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi selama ini ka-"

"Padahal jika kau yang menyatakannya terlebih dulu aku akan senang sekali. Jika seperti ini jadinya lebih baik sejak dulu aku mengatakannya." Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hinata. "Maukah kau menerima Furin ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untukku?" Tanya Hinata polos tapi tetap menerima furiyang ada ditangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pacarku." Naruto tertawa seraya mengusap kepala Hinata dan Hinata yang diperlakukan demikian pun ikut tertawa.

 _Ternyata Naruto benar - benar tulus, hatiku yang terbiasa sendiri tanpa sadar telah melupakan apa rasanya sendiri karena kehadiran seorang pria menyebalkan yang memaksa masuk. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh pada kelezatan yang ditawarkan pria itu satu tahun lalu. Pria yang kini adalah pacarku._

.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

"Hinata? _Dokou_?"

"Balkon Naruto-kun."

 _Ulang tahunku kali ini juga aku masih tetap bersama Naruto. Aku tak pernah kesepian lagi. Kami telah bersama selama 2 tahun tapi baru berpacaran selama 1 tahun 4 bulan._

"Ini birthday cake untukmu." Naruto meletakkan sebuah birthday cake diatas meja yang ada dibalkon.

"Wah." Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Potongan leher bajunya terlalu rendah untuk digunakan di musim dingin." Naruti melilitkan syal merah yang tadi melingkar dilehernya pada Hinata. "Kau bisa masuk angin."

" _A-arigatou_." Walau sudah lama bersama, Hinata masih akan tetap tersipu saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

 _Diseluruh dunia, selama orang masih jatuh cinta... Kisah cinta bahagia akan terus bertambah jumlah._

 _..._

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pojok Rozzeana ::_

 _Setelah bertahun - tahun cuma baca ff akhirnya tahun ini bisa ikutan event_ _ **NHFD.**_ _Sebenarnya agak ragu cerita ini termasuk_ _ **Fluffy**_ _atau ga. Tapi ya, mungkin bakal ditoleransi sama_ _ **Kimono**_ _'_ _ **z.**_

 _Cerita ini kebuat setelah baca semua komik karya_ _ **Yuna Seto**_ _, aku ambil sedikit - sedikit adegan peradegan dihampir semua judul yang ada di komik dan aku jadiin satu. Semoga nyambung haha ^^_


End file.
